New Beginnings
by MissLuver09
Summary: After a year self-reconstruction, Kagome heads back to the Feudal Era. She plans on staying for a period of six months, but what happens when, while soul searching, she finds herself madly in love with the curious, stoic prince of the western lands?
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Okay so this is the first chapter of my first story EVER! So I'm really looking forward to getting all the positive and negative criticism I get. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome {good or bad}. This is a story spin-off of Inuyasha, about Kagome and Sesshomaru. It's something that I came up with while I was listening to some music. I hope nobody else thought of this lol because I would be devastated. It's going to be a combination of drama, romance, humor, spiritual, and adventure. I'm only going to upload new chapters if I get at least 7 (weird number I know) reviews. I don't have a beta yet but if you guys do what I said about the reviews then I'm going to get one. YAY you! Also for future reference the line of poem that I'm going to put at the beginning of each chapter, will be put together at later chapters to make one poem. I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

''_Time to make a fresh start_

_Time to let time heal your heart…_

_Chapter One – A new me_

"Are you sure you sure that you have everything honey?" Kagome's mom asked. She knew she had already asked about ten times, but just couldn't help it. It had been about a year since her precious daughter had stopped venturing through the well. And even though she liked the thought that her daughter was much safer here with her… she also knew that Kagome wasn't an ordinary seventeen year-old girl, and that one she would want to return to her friends from the past.

"Ugh, mom you've asked me that a hundred times already. Yes I have everything." Kagome knew that her mother was just nervous herself. She hadn't seen her friends in about a year. She wasn't even sure what they would think of her. Kagome was a person with a new outlook on life. Equipped with a new mind, body, and soul.

When Kagome came back to her time one year ago, it seemed as though she was completely bombarded by puberty. Everything was growing, changing, and even fitting better. Not only did she accumulate a heck of a hot body, but she also gained a new outgoing, strong-willed, flirty, take-it-or-leave-it personality. And although she didn't feel like it at the moment she knew in her heart, she was ready to face her friends… and even that ass of a so-called friend. That's what made these last moments of preparations all the more worth it. Just to see the look on his face when he laid eyes on her. It would seal the deal. Kagome just knew his look would be priceless.

Everything was ready. Souta and grandpa had helped her earlier that day by taking her bags and setting them near the well. Kagome walked down the stairs, to the kitchen and decided to take one last look at herself before saying goodbye and going to the well.

As Kagome gazed into the mirror and at herself, she registered all that was the new Kagome.

Starting from the top; she looked at her beautiful raven hair, it looked better than ever. It was long and wavy, and slightly curled at the ends. Her bangs had grown longer too; they were feathered and tickled her eyelashes, really bringing attention to her deep brown eyes. Only a little mascara and lip gloss was needed. She was tempted to put her hair up, to show off her new ear piercings….but then she decided to save that surprise for another time. So she concluded that it would be best to leave her hair down. It was very long and very black. Her hair flew freely down her and along her sides, accentuating her curves. Kagome wore a light blue cami, with lace on top and very bottom. She figured it would still leave something to be imagined. While topping it off with some faded, ripped skinny jeans and some light some blue flip flops that matched her shirt.

Kagome marveled at herself as she proceeded to spray a simple mixture of cherry blossom, peach, and white jasmine all over herself. She was perfect.

"Honey you look beautiful, and any man-or demon who can't sense that is too foolish to be worthy of you anyway." Kagome's mom stated with a single tear rolling down her cheek. Call it mother's intuition if you want, but she could always seemed to know what Kagome was thinking…and knew just what to say too. She knew the reason her daughter had left that long year ago, even if she didn't even want to admit to herself. Kagome then turned from the mirror with tears in her eyes too.

"Mom…"She muttered. Then her mother pulled her into a loving hug. In that single embrace all was heard was soft sobs and mumbles of endearment. "I love you so much mom, but I'm gonna' be back to see you guys in six months." Kagome managed through tears.

"Oh I know that sweetheart. I love you too." Then her mom added with a slight laugh, "I guess it isn't that long dear, but you know I'm still going to miss you."

"And I'm gunna' miss you."

During their long, heartfelt embrace Grandpa and Souta walked in….and began to feel a little teary-eyed themselves.

"Well come on, we gotta' get my granddaughter to the well before a certain dog-eared demon has a fit." Her grandpa chuckled. They all laughed at him. But to Kagome, this trip through the well would be different from all her others.

For once, she wasn't about to jump into that well feeling unsure about what others would think. She didn't find herself dreading what would come from her being away for so long. There was no hot, burning sensation coming from behind her eyes. Where tears were patiently awaiting the perfect moment to be shed because of some stupid argument. Kagome wasn't praying to every god or goddess to ever rein, that Inuyasha actually pay her some well-deserved attention…because she didn't care. She wasn't worried what obscenities he and Kikyou had done while she was away. She couldn't care less. But most importantly, for the first time, Kagome was actually relishing in this moment.

It was usually at this moment, where as she peered down the well, her seemingly large worries grew. They would flood her thoughts with melancholy…._usually._ But not this time. And with those thoughts she turned around to wave goodbye.

"Well….I guess this is goodbye." Kagome turned back towards her family while saying this.

"Not really sis, this seems more along the lines of a 'so long'. Or if you wanna' get techniquical -"

"Souta!" Their mom barely said without laughing. "Get going dear, you have business to attend to." Her mom winked. Kagome shot everyone one last smile then turned towards the well.

Upon facing the well, with what seemed like ten bags, she was welcomed by an anonymous wind. It caressed and embraced her. This aimless breeze flowed freely with the smell of wood, dirt, and dust from around her. The Feudal Era was beckoning her, so she embraced it and answered its call.

Soon she was engulfed by spiritual energy. It swirled around her aura like an old friend. The two energies intertwining like that gave her a weightless, serene feel. Then she smelt the ever-green scent of old earth. It brought back memories of her past travels.

Then joy and excitement settled in her heart as soon as she felt solid ground. Kagome looked up to find clear blue skies and small wildflowers peaking through the top of the well. That's when she knew.

She was back.

A/N-Okay so I really hope you liked the chapter. I promise tons of action and more dialog in the next chapter. Really looking forward to reviews. I will treasure them all…good and well thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Well here's chapter too. Sorry it took so long XP, it wasn't because I didn't get my 7 reviews, I just had Writer's Block. Grrrrrr~its such a hindrance to my literary progression [lol]. So since it took me like a whole month to come up with I made it extra long to try and make up for all that lost time, a whole 3,920 words (including author notes XD). But I'm still super happy that I got the 4 reviews I got, they were all nice and seriously made my month =p. so a special thanks to; ShadowXMoonlight, hisunrequitedlove (OMGEE your name inspired one of my paragraphs and so did your uber nice comment~THNX), Kidnapped by a Demon, LadyNorth76, and loveinthebattlefield. I really appreciated your reviews. And also all the hits I got via (I ttly 3 that word lol) Favorite Story, Favorite Author, Story, and Author Alerts I got. So I hear-by thank you all from the bottom of my anime/ff adoring heart! Also I decided to make Sesshomaru's beast a little different from what he is normally portrayed as…so let me know if you like MY version of his beast!

P.S. Fusuma means-Sliding doors in Japanese, but if there's another word for them that I'm unaware of PLEASE feel free to tell me. =] Enjoy!

I do not own Inuyasha…*tear*…or iPod…*sigh*…or all stars shoes…*shrug*

"_Forget about what could have been_

_Let your new life begin…"_

_Chapter Two –New Found Passions_

Kagome was brought back to reality by the crisp, afternoon scent of pine and vegetation. Also by the fact that she would have to lug all her heavy bags up the well. Now, she had two choices; One: She could push them out the well herself, or Two: Take her chances with Inuyasha. She chose choice Three: Get Kaede to get a few of the local villagers to do it. It's not like she had ever really asked anything of them anyway. Plus, with all those times she had saved the village, she kind of felt like they owed her…at least that much anyway.

Climbing out of the well time came much easier than it had in the past. In the past year Kagome and her mom had taken yoga together, so she was in much better shape.

When she finally got out she immediately masked her scent, a skill she had learned while meditating with Kaede before she left. But before Kagome could even take a solid step, she was nearly knocked back into the well by some giant pink blob!

Kagome was stunned, whatever it was, it had cast some blue fire spell on her. Then she began to think. '_**Why**__**does this spell seem so familiar…?**__'_ Then it hit her.

"Ka-Kagome?" His voice sounded timid and small all of a sudden.

Then with a small '_POOF_', the giant pink blob retorted into a mere fox demon. But not just any fox demon, _her_ fox demon. Though, he wasn't the same little Shippo who she left a year ago. He was much taller, about as tall as Souta. And his hair had grown too, he was so cute! She had really missed him.

"Shippo!" She screamed.

"Kagome!" Shippo ran towards her at speeds only a demon could reach.

She caught him though, and they both laughed when they hit the ground.

"Gee Kagome, you look different," Shippo said through sniffs as they walked," and you smell different too."

"Well, I am different." She told the young kitsune. "I hope different is good." She winked at him and they both giggled.

They took the long way to Kaede's village, around the outskirts of Inuyasha's Forest. All the while, Shippo told her about how much he had missed and how mean Inuyasha had been to him. Kagome made a mental note to 'sit' him when she saw him, which wouldn't be too long of a wait…he was with Kikyou-Kagome predicted as much. Shippo even told her about all the strange noises that would come from the visitor's hut whenever he "helped her make her futon". '_**Gosh**_' She wondered_** 'What could they possibly been doing?**__' _She rolled her eyes at the thought. But then, miraculously after being told all those things, she still didn't care.

Then, Shippo asked her something that she never guessed he would ask.

"Um, Kagome?" He asked.

"Yeah, what is it Shippo?"

"Uh, well… we already do a lot of stuff together. And you take care of me."

"Yeah…" '_**Where**_ _**is he going with this…**_?' She thought.

"Well, do you think it would be okay if I called you…mama?" He asked timidly.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

'_**Is this really happening to me?' She thought. 'This is like a dream come true. I'm so glad he feels the same way**_.'

"Of course you can Shippo!" She was ecstatic. sure she already considered him a son, but never had she thought he would be so compelled as to ask her permission to make it…official.

So after another heart-felt embrace, they continued their stroll. They came across a small beach attached to a cave, carved out of the side of a cliff…it was absolutely breath-taking. There were vines crawling up the sides of the cove walls, with peach-colored flowers. Each one in mid-bloom, sprouting up every few inches. The water was crystal clear, and the sand was gently swaying with the breeze. There were hundreds of small shells and stones of all colors. The whole thing looked straight from a post card.

"Are you coming mama?" Shippo asked standing a few feet from her.

"Huh?" Kagome had standing there, idle, mesmerized by the site before her. "Oh yeah, I'm fine honey. Come on, I should let Kaede know I'm here." She took Shippo's hand and they continued their walk to the village.

"Mama how did Miroku and Sango know when you would be coming back?" Shippo wondered because they had both said that they'd be back one year's time.

"Well," She began," before I left last year, I left them each a letter to let them know that I would be back."

"Oh."

After about ten minutes they made it to the village. Kagome caught up to Kaede after Shippo ran off to play with some village children.

"It's good to see ye, kagome. Have ye faired well?" Kaede asked.

"It's good to see you too Kaede." She said with a smile as she hugged the elderly woman. They then took a stroll.

"So, I still stay with you, right? I know you told me I could before but-"

"I, child, that's what I told ye. But also fear for an orphan in the village, so she shall say with me." She then explained.

"Oh, I see. So do I need to make arrangements? I haven't unpacked yet," Then Kagome added with a laugh," I haven't even pulled my bags out of the well yet."

Then Kaede proceeded to explain to Kagome that she already had had a hut arranged and ready for her to move into.

"Oh wow, really Kaede?" Kagome had tears in her eyes, and when Kaede nodded she was elated. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kagome screamed. "I'll go get my bags then-"She was interrupted by Kaede again.

"Hai, child, I had ye bags delivered for ye after I sensed ye aura. All ye's belongings are at ye hut."

So with that, and another mountain of 'thank you's, she was off to see her new residence.

Kagome found her 'feudal home' to be quite the humble and charming little abode. It was a bigger than Kaede's, although everything else about it was pretty much the same. Though, there was more shelf space, a cabinet next to the Fusuma doors, a small table with four turquoise cushions, an extra window, and a large vanity with a beautifully crafted mirror that sat comfortably against one of the walls. When she entered the cozy dwelling, she noticed a few flower pots that Kaede often made during her free time, and really felt at home. And she was, this cute little hut was hers…well at least it would be after she added her own personal touches.

Two hours, five suit cases, and three bandages later, it was perfect.

Kagome had put up a framed collage of her and her friends, which they helped her make during her year away, she also added pretty colored stones, candles, and pictures of her family in the cabinet next to the Fusuma doors. Then she had set up her hair and make-up station on the vanity. It was absolutely adorable.

That's when it hit her; she had nothing else to do. '_**Hummm' **_she thought_** 'what could I do to pass the time, it's only around 7 o'clock…I guess I could help Kaede or something'. **_She aborted that idea, she felt absolutely useless. With Shippo being so much more independent, Miroku and Sango gone, and Inuyasha uncaring about her existence; she was at a loss.

'_**This is utterly tragic' **_She chastised herself as she fidgeted on her comfy new futon_**. 'It can't be like this the entire time you're here Kagome. I need to find a man. No, I will find a man.**_

Kagome had made a resolve. Now, she wasn't nearly as timid, or innocent for that matter, as she had been a year ago. There had been times, on several occasions, that she had experimented. She was still a virgin but it wasn't like she didn't know what she wanted either. She did. She just needed to find it…him that is. The man of her dreams would definitely be unique. He would need to be strong and courageous, not necessarily toward everyone, but at least toward her. Intelligence was a must, possession of manners of course, etiquette, and overall elegance. She needed a guy who could sweep her off her feet. Mr. Right would be there for her when she needed him, and even when she didn't. He would come for her…even when they hated each other. A guy that would selflessly defend her honor, and protect her pride. Most of all he would be unbelievably, unconditionally, unrequitedly, and disgustingly crazed…because he would be madly in love with her.

'_**Oh yeah' **_She added with a second thought_** 'And this mystery guy has to be hot. I need some serious eye-candy.'**_ Kagome laughed at herself, she honestly doubted that she would find such a man-let alone demon.

Oh, yeah, by this time Kagome had already figured out that her '' would be a demon, if she ever found him anyway. After all those years of fighting, purifying, and being abducted by them, she realized she had a bit of a _thing_ for them. They were hot, strong, and most appealing of all, they were her opposite. Just the thought of the rush she was sure to have, if she was ever with one of them had her shuddering with excitement. Fire and ice, dark and light, just what she needed…her opposite.

But after about five minutes of that, she was bored; which was something she dreaded. So she decided to give her little 'home away from home' a bit more life. Kagome was going to pick a few of the flowers that she'd seen while on her walk with Shippo. Speaking of her son, she wondered if he would want to come with her. So she put on a light, navy blue hoodie, some socks, and a pair of white All Star shoes, then grabbed her IPod and headed out.

Kagome wondered around the village for about five minutes before she found Shippo, still playing with the village children. She figured he would still want to play so she went on her way. (A/N-accidental rhyme by author! lol)

Her want along the path was uneventful so she sang along to one of her favorite songs, until she came to the flower-filled clearing. There were flowers were in full bloom everywhere. The time of day was perfect. The sky had already been expertly painted in pinks, oranges, and reds and the clouds were parted just enough to grace every few flowers with the pretty rays of sun. As she walked into the clearing, Kagome was startled by a blood curdling scream. Instincts told her to turn around and prepare for a fight, but what she saw when she did, was anything _but_ a threat.

Running at full speed towards Kagome, with a huge grin on her face was none-other than Rin.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Kagome!" She screamed excitedly, as she ran up and jumped into Kagome's arms.

"H-hey Rin." She said as she managed to catch the young girl. "It's good to see you too."

As they walked through the pasture, they talked about various things and giggled as they picked flowers.

"So Rin," Kagome began, "this is what you do every day? Pick flowers I mean." She was curious about Rin, she had a soft spot for the girl, but didn't know much about her.

"Yes, Rin enjoys picking the prettiest flowers, especially during this time of day. It's the prettiest time, plus then this Rin is usually finished by the time Lord Sesshomaru gets back." She explained.

"Get finished with what Rin?"

"Well, this Rin likes to make Lord Sesshomaru flower crowns and bouquets to present him with. Especially now that Master Jaken refuses to play with Rin anymore, so she does this to pass the time until milord comes back."

Kagome figured that the reason Jaken wouldn't 'play' with Rin anymore was because her version of 'playing' was probably fairly vigorous. So, then and there, she decided she would take on the challenge of playing with the girl. '_**Besides**_' Kagome thought to herself '_**I have a feeling this could actually be good for me**_.' So with that in mind, she told Rin the good news.

"Hey, Rin." Kagome began.

"Hummm?"

"Do you think it would be okay if I came to see you more often?"

"Of course!" Rin screamed. "Rin is so happy! Does Lady Kagome promise to come and see Rin every day?"

"Sure." She chuckled. "But only if _you_," Kagome enunciated the word, seeing as Rin had been speaking in third person…just like a certain taiyoukai lord, "pinkie-promise to be my new best friend."

Rin gasped. "You would allow Rin to become your new best friend?"

Kagome bent down and extended her pinkie finger to Rin.

"Of course." Kagome responded with a smile. Rin then, in turn, reciprocated their vow of friendship.

They were both content as they resumed speaking about flowers, her lord, and the other great assortment of things Rin proclaimed her love for, and interest in.

**

* * *

**

**3 hours later…**

When Rin and Kagome finally finished their flower arrangements, Kagome noticed how dark it was getting.

"Oh Rin, I didn't realize how late it was." Kagome said while getting up and dusting herself off. "Is Jaken coming to take you to your camp?"

"Uhhh…well, Rin doesn't know Lady Kagome." She said glumly.

"What do you mean Rin?"

"Well, Rin didn't _necessarily_ get Master Jaken's permission to pick flowers today."

Kagome laughed at Rin's slick explanation.

"Well, would you mind if I took you back?" she suggested. It only seemed appropriate since she had been with her all this time. Especially being that it was getting late.

"Yes!" Rin gushed. "Rin would love that!"

So Kagome took the girl's hand and they went on their way.

After about five minutes of rare silence, Kagome decided to finish the song she'd been playing during her walk earlier.

"May Rin listen to your tiny music box?"Her current companion asked.

"Certainly." Kagome replied with a giggle at the way Rin referred to her iPod. Then she gave it to Rin along with one of her headphones. She sang along while Rin simply listened. The lyrics came fairly easy to Kagome since she'd memorized the song.

**A/N Song is-Pocket Full of Sunshine-Natasha Bedingfield**

"…I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine. I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh-ooo-oh." Kagome sang perfectly in tune with the song.

"Do what you want but you're never gunna break me. Sticks and stones are never gunna shake me. Oh-ooo-oh.

Take me away

A sweet escape

Take me away

Take me way

To better days

Take me away

A hiding place

I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine

I got a love and I know that it's all mine

Oh-ooo-Oh

Do what you want you want but you're never gunna break me

Sticks and stones are never gunna shake me

Oh-ooo-Oh

I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine

I got a love and I know that it's all mine

Oh-ooo-Oh

Wish that you could, but you aint gunna own me

Do anything you can to control me

Oh-ooo-Oh

Take me away

A secret place

A sweet escape

Take me away

Take me away

To better days

Take me away

A hiding place

There's a place that I go that nobody knows

Where the rivers flow and I call it home

And there's no more lies

In the darkness there's light

And nobody cries,

There's only butterflies!

…Take me away

A secret place

A sweet escape

Take me away

Take me away

To better days

Take me away

A hiding-"

Technically they didn't finish the whole song, since what began with a song, turned into Kagome tripping over a root(her natural enemy) and then ended with both her and Rin laughing their heads off…at least until they were interrupted by an annoying impish voice.

"Rin? Rin! Are you there?" The unruly imp screamed from just beyond the brush.

"Ugh, yeah she's right here. Geez you honestly don't have to-"Kagome said as she helped Rin up.

"I was not speaking to you human wench! Now come Rin, before Lord Sesshomaru finds out where you've been!"

"Excuse me? I know you did not just address me as 'human wench'! For your information, I have a name and a _proper_ title!"

"_HA_! As if 'ningen _hore_' is a proper title...or any better."

"_UGH, _yourude, ungrateful, sorry little bastard! How dare you! I'm the one who's been looking after Rin this entire-"

"_Enough_." A deep baritone voice interrupted.

Deciding to turn and look, Kagome decided, had been one of the highlights of her day. For there behind her, towering at a delicious 6 feet was none other than her 'flavor of the month', Lord Sesshomaru.

"Jaken, this Sesshomaru was well aware of his ward's location this entire time. You would have known such if you spent half as much energy on your duties, as you do ranting." Sesshomaru stated.

'_**Wow**_' Kagome thought '_**I don't think I've ever heard him say so much… he should talk more often, his is easily the sexiest I've ever heard**_.'

Jaken's over-dramatic praising brought Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Oh, my lord, please accept my most humble apologies." He groveled. "I am lowly, and am not worthy to be in your glorious presence. Please I-"

He was interrupted by Sesshomaru's boot fiercely coming into contact with his head. So with Jaken blissfully unconscious, Kagome decided it her time to speak.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome cooed with a slight bow," long time no see."

Taking the 'Ice' lord's slight nod as acknowledgment, she gave Rin the okay to give him her flowery gifts.

"Rin, don't you have something to give Sesshomaru?" She hinted.

"Oh!" And with that sudden 'realization' Rin took one of the arrangements from Kagome's hands, plus her own, and gave them to him.

"Here milord, Rin and Kagome made these for you today." She said while handing them to him. In return, he kept one and put the other atop her head, along with an appreciative _**PAT**_.

And how do you think Rin reacted? Well she was on cloud 9 of course.

"Looks like somebody has a…" Kagome began.

"Pocket full of sunshine!" Rin laughed.

"Well," Kagome pushed out, after forcing herself to evade a certain lord's gaze," I guess I'm gunna go."

"No! Rin wants you to stay with her." She said.

In all honesty, Kagome wanted to stay too. But she really did need to go back.

"I do too Rin… so I'll tell you what, if you let me go now, I promise to stay longer tomorrow-and I'll even bring cool stuff for us to do." She had to a happy medium!

"Alright!" Rin instantly brightened at the thought of what tomorrow would bring.

"Can I have a hug then?" Kagome teased. The young girl simply smiled and ran over to hug her. They both laughed when the breeze whipped around them, wrapping them in each other's hair.

"Wow," Rin stated in awe when she pulled away," you're so pretty Lady Kagome."

"Thank you Rin." She said blushing when she caught Sesshomaru looking at her.

"Okay well, I'll see you tomorrow Rin." She waved, and was off.

* * *

A/N- _italic_ is Sesshomaru and **bold** is his beast

As soon as Kagome was through the clearing Sesshomaru was bothered by his insistent beast.

**It's been far too long since we've seen the miko don't you think?**

_This Sesshomaru does not even remember the last time I encountered the miko._

**Why are you so difficult, you know you remember.**

_This Sesshomaru has no idea what you are speaking of beast._

**Anyway I told you to compliment our delicious miko.**

_This Sesshomaru has no intentions of coaxing the miko._

**Well, you **_**certainly**_** could've fooled me… OFCOURCE you do!**

_No this Sesshomaru does not._

**So you aren't attracted to the miko then?**

_This Sesshomaru has no need for a mate._

**Who said anything about a mate? I was only asking a simple question**…

_Hn._

**All you have to do is answer my question and I swear I shall not bring it up again**.

_Fine, I am attracted to the miko._

Finally with a purr of approval his beast was gone. For that, Sesshomaru was glad, he hadn't been too sure how much more taunting he could take. Sure he found the futuristic miko physically appealing, but it didn't stop there. He found himself yearning to know her thought and wonder. All her dreams and fantasies…he even discovered a want to _fulfill_ those as well.

Being alone came so natural and normal to him-he knew himself and his emotions well. Or so he thought. So the want for companionship was strange-taboo. But then again, it was also exhilarating. It would be different from his past relationships, even that of his ward Rin and, assistant of sorts, Jaken. It was clear she would be more than tolerable. She was knowledgeable-in more ways than one he was sure, and she also got along well with Rin.

He came to the conclusion that he would observe her and then, when the time was right, he would pursue her. After all, the chase was only half the fun. And even more importantly he was Sesshomaru, taiyoukai, Lord of the West, and she would not resist.

That's when his beast woke up from his 'slumber' and snickered at his master's resolution.

**I thought you didn't like her?**

_I thought you swore to never bring it up again?_

**What do I look like? I'm your inner beast-you can't take anything I say seriously.**

_You just-_

**It doesn't matter, you have much work to do master if you plan to win over our miko.**

_Hn…_

It seems our stoic lord has a new found passion…

AN-Thank you for reading, leave me a comment!


End file.
